


Dirty Old Man

by Hope4thehopeless



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay Morrow's Daughter, Clay as the VP, F/M, Heartbreak, Pre-Series, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Tig Trager in over his head, Tig just can't help himself, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4thehopeless/pseuds/Hope4thehopeless
Summary: Tig Trager gets himself into trouble with the daughter of his VP during bloody '92.Tig Trager/OC.





	1. America's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to start moving my work onto this site. This is also posted on FF.net, but I am just not much a fan of that site anymore. This is a two-shot right now with more to come. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)

**Part I: America's Sweetheart**

_"…So kick out the jams, kick up the soul_  
_Pour another glass of that rock and roll_  
_Turn up the band, fire in the hole_  
_Gonna lose control tonight_  
_What do you want from me? I'm not America's sweetheart_  
_So beat the drum with me, I'm not America's sweetheart_  
_Well they say I'm too loud for this town_  
_So I lit a match and burned it down_  
_What do you want from me? I'm not America's sweetheart_  
_But you love me anyway…"_

~ "America's Sweetheart" – Elle King

* * *

_April, 1992…_

Fatherhood had never been something that Clay Marrow had ever considered. 

When he'd become a Son, fatherhood hadn't even been on his radar. What had caught his attention in 1970 was the slim, sexy woman who was just beginning in the porn business with Luann. Tight body, gorgeous tits, and legs that went on for miles, Patty Munson had been everything that he imagined a woman to be. She was Bobby's half-sister and it was through her connection to the club that Bobby first became a Nomad before becoming a member of SAMCRO. 

Patty, after some vigorous persuading, became his old lady and she'd stuck by him when he'd gone away to fight in Vietnam and had been there when he'd been patched into the club. God, he could still remember the pin up photos that she'd sent to him. Clay had come back gotten the shock of his life in the spring of '74 when she'd popped out a bouncing baby girl. He hadn't been prepared for fatherhood and neither had Patty. They'd fought over her being in porn and finally after five years, the strain had been too much. On the night of the club's celebrating of Jax Teller's birth, Clay had come home to find Patty gone and his four year old daughter crying. Patty had cleared everything out leaving their daughter, Joanna, alone. 

Any love that Clay had left in his heart for Patty had died that evening. He could still remember the feeling of his daughter in his arms as she cried violently for her mother. Time had faded her memory of Patty. With a little help from Gemma Teller, Joanna had become a woman that he was proud of. Clever, she was planning to go to college in the fall for accounting, but it meant that she had to make it through two more months of high school and he thought that it might kill him. They'd been at war with the Mayans and having to have a patch on his daughter didn't bring him peace of mind. He worried about her safety and when Tig Trager wasn't watching JT's back, he was watching Joanna's. 

The former Marine was one of the few patches that he trusted to watch his daughter and keep her safe. Joanna had just turned eighteen and he felt like he was threatening everyone of his brother's with murder if they touched her. Jo had a future and she was clever. She'd been accepted to college and planned to study accounting. 

"That is one helluva short skirt." 

Hearing Gemma's voice behind him, Clay schooled his features so that no one could see his racing heart. Their affair was an open secret in the club. No one dared to say it directly to JT's face what was happening between Clay and Gemma, but it seemed that everyone knew. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly, looking at Joanna as she sat outside on the picnic bench working on homework. She wore the school uniform for the private prep school that she'd been allow to attend on scholarship. 

"Have you actually looked at your daughter?" Gemma demanded with a slight smirk on her face. "Luann keeps going on and on about how much money Joanna would make in front of a camera. She's got nice tits, hips, and those dimpled cheeks could get her anything she ever wanted, baby." 

"She will not be in front of any camera," Clay snarled, turning and pointing a finger. Gemma grinned as he walked away, knowing full well that the daughter of the VP was already being educated by Luann. 

* * *

_Fuck, I am a dirty old man_ , Tig Trager thought as he sat in the bleachers. 

He should be at the club house partying. It was Friday night and instead of letting some hot stripper suck his dick, he was watching the barely legal daughter of his VP do back flips through the end zone on the football field. He couldn't deny that Joanna Morrow was a hot piece of ass. An hour glass figure with tits that were perfect and a teasing dimpled smile that sent an electric current to his dick when she looked at him, she was the biggest temptation that he'd ever come across. He nearly groaned aloud at the memory of Joanna banging on his dorm door at two o'clock in the morning. He'd crashed at the Club House, but the sight of her in a school girl's uniform had awoken his dick faster than a pair of lesbian twins offering to suck his dick off. 

She'd convinced him that it was her birthday present…being fucked by him…and he hadn't been able to resist her when she'd taken off the short little tie that she'd had around her neck and popped the buttons of the blouse that she'd been wearing. And when he'd found out that she wasn't wearing any underwear and her tits were naturally perky, he'd been a goner. Tig had promised himself that he'd be gentle with the girl, but he found that she liked it just as rough as he did. She'd dug her nails into his back, bit at his nipples, and made him nut harder than he ever had in his life that night. 

Trailing her, he'd convinced his brothers that he was concerned with her safety. Shit was going sideways with the Mayans and as the daughter of the VP of SAMCRO, Joanna would be a perfect target for any shithead looking for retribution against the club. Just the thought of something happening to the woman who'd occupied his bed for a night made his fist curl with barely restrained anger. Tig was certain that there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to keep her safe and the feeling scared the living shit out of him. In the back of his mind, he registered that he was twenty years older than her, but he didn't really care. 

The third quarter break came and the cheerleaders dispersed to get refreshments. Joanna found him in the bleachers with a straw in between her cherry red lips. Her skirt was so damn short and the top of her uniform ended just above her naval. He could see the belly button piercing that Clay didn't know about and his tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip. He'd sucked on that piercing and caused a little bit of pain to counter the pleasure that his fingers had caused when he'd rubbed her soft, perfect pussy. 

"Hi, Tiggy," she grinned and a shot of pleasure was shot down his spine and went to his dick. "You taking me home after this?" 

"Oh, you know it, doll," he grinned back. 

"Good," she said as she set the drink down next to him, giving him an eyeful of cleavage. "I'll let you think about how I should thank you for the lift home. I'll come find you when the game is finished." 

When she walked down the steps, her skirt crept up a little and he caught sight of her red leotard panties and he groaned as his dick swelled and became uncomfortably hard. She was a goddamn tease, he was dirty old man and she had him exactly where she wanted him. 

Stuck between her and a hard place… 

Clay was gonna kill him when he found out that he was fucking the VP's daughter. 

_Fuck, I'm a dirty, dirty old man who likes fucking hot, barely legal, cheerleaders_ , Tig thought as he watched her pick up her pomp-pomp and cheer for the football team

* * *

Joanna Morrow was not supposed to be on the steps of Tig Trager's house. She was not supposed to be there at all. Not with shit going so sideways with the Mayan's that Charming was becoming dangerous. Her father had specifically told her to keep her ass planted at their little house on Darling Lane, but having just turned 18, Joanna couldn't. There was something that she had to do and it involved Tig Trager. 

It had all begun when she was sixteen and she'd broken down just outside Charming. She'd managed to breakdown conveniently near a truck stop, but she'd still been creped out by the leering looks she'd gotten as she'd stood in the gas station. She hadn't been able to get a hold of her father, the VP of the mother charter. There was only one other phone number that she'd known and it was the clubhouse. It had been by sheer, dumb luck that Tig had picked up the phone with an impatient 'what' at the other end. She'd quickly explained the situation and he'd barked at her to stay with her car and not to leave it. Her car was just off the road and she stood with it, praying that Tig would hurry. 

In the ten minutes that she'd been alone, one of the most disgusting men she'd ever met walked up to her as she'd leaned against the classic Chevy truck that her father owned. Large with grease stains down the front of him, the trucker had obviously mistook her as a prostitute and after telling him twice that she wasn't a hooker and she didn't need his help, he'd tried to get grabby. At five foot six, she was average height and the man was close so six foot four and three hundred pounds. When he got close, she could smell his disgusting breath and instinctively kneed him in the nuts like Clay had told her to do. It had only distracted the bastard for a moment and she'd barely run two steps when he grabbed her again and twisted her breast in his hand painfully. Using her nails, she'd tried to scratch him and screamed at him to let go, but he didn't. 

It was only the sound of a motorcycle that saved her. 

Tig had barely parked the motorcycle before he was leaping off it and beating the trucker son of a bitch to a bloody pulp and in that moment, seeing Tig beat another man half to death, Joanna was certain that she'd never seen anything sexier. It was also in that moment that she realized that seeing Tig beat the hell out of a man turned her on. Since that moment, she'd vowed to herself that she'd be his old lady. It hadn't been that hard to seduce Tig on her eighteenth birthday. She wasn't a virgin, having lost that to the ultimate cliché of the football player and the cheerleader behind the bleachers. Showing up to his dorm room in nothing but a school girl outfit had led to fireworks and she'd been addicted since. 

Being able to slip past the prospect guarding her, Joanna had made it over to Tig's house without much problem. Standing on the door step in nothing but the trench coat she'd borrowed from Luann, Joanna rang the door bell. She hadn't fucked Tig since her birthday and that had been a month before and she hadn't been able to get the burning desire to be fucked from behind by him out of her head. She hit the door bell twice in rapid succession, knowing that it would annoy him. 

"I'm coming, damn it!" he yelled and she grinned. 

Oh, he'd be coming alright…she'd have him yelling her name by the end of the night. She was in nothing but the black, thigh high stockings and heels she'd taken from Luann. The older woman had seemed to know exactly what she was about and had given her red lipstick that wouldn't fade away. The door was jerked open and Tig stood on the threshold. One hand was behind his back and he relaxed slightly at seeing her. 

He looked outside onto the street before he pulled her into the house. He closed the door behind her and locked it. Pressed between Tig and the door, Joanna felt heat gathering in between her pussy lips. The grim expression he wore on his face made her almost hope that he was extra rough when he pounded her tonight. 

"I thought Clay told you to stay at home after I dropped you off," Tig said as he placed his hand on the door and leaned closer to her. "How the fuck did you get here? A prospect was supposed to be watching you." 

"Snuck out the back door and walked here." 

"You walked?" he exclaimed, clearly pissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You do realize that we're at war with the Mayans?" 

"Are you gonna punish me?" Joanna asked breathlessly, half hoping that he'd spank her and give her a mind blowing orgasm for reward.  

She'd found that she wasn't a lover of vanilla sex. She liked it on occasion, but she'd found that she needed something more than vanilla. She needed the roughness, the pain that countered the pleasure…maybe there was something wrong with her, but she knew exactly what she needed sexually speaking and not many of the-goody-little-two-shoes that she went to school with were really into spanking a girl while pounding her from behind.   

"I don't think that you could handle the heat that I'm packing, doll," Tig grinned lecherously at her and she bit her bottom lip. His words sent a rush through her body deep, all the way down to her pussy. Her body tingled and she felt her breath catch in her throat as his hand touched the bare skin at the base of her spine. 

"Oh, I don't think you know what I can handle, Tiger," she purred with a dimpled smile. "Why don't you let me be the judge of the…heat…that you're packing? And I’ll decide if I can handle it." 

He dragged her into the living room and he shut off the TV and she quickly undid the belt of the trench coat and tossed it aside along with the heels. When he turned around, his blue eyes darkened and he licked his lips.  

“Like what you see?” she purred, lightly running her fingertips over her hardened nipples before tugging at the one and closing her eyes at the slight sting of pain and pleasure that shot through her body. Walking towards him with her hips swinging seductively, she felt moisture gather in between her bare pussy lips and her clit tingled with need.     

“Oh, fuck, doll,” he said staring at her near naked body.  

Standing in front of him, Joanna looked into his blue eyes a moment before she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw. The stubble that he sported tickled her lips and contrasted to the goose bumps that he produced when he lightly ran his fingertips over her ribs.  His tan skin was warm under her lips as she pressed firm, wet kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. She let her lips linger over each new part of skin that was revealed as she unbuttoned his old light blue button up. It was eventually tossed aside and she swirled her tongue over each nipple before she ran her teeth over them, bringing a primal grunt from his lips. She kissed down his stomach until she was forced to get on her knees. 

"Fuck, doll," Tig groaned as he grasped the back of her head, pushing loose strands of blonde hair away from her face. Her lips trailed his body and she felt warmth bloom between her thighs in anticipation of what would come and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through her pussy. Tig was a lot of things, but he made sure that she felt good after their first time and she had no doubt that he’d make her feel good again. Her teeth dragged over the hard bulge in his jeans and Tig's hips bucked in response. Making quick work of his zipper, Tig undid his belt and she dragged the jeans and his boxers down until they fell to the floor and he kicked them aside to join the growing pile of their clothes.  

His hard dick was free and Joanna bit her bottom lip again as she looked up at him seductively. Moisture was already leaking from the bulbous head and she grinned. Taking the rubber band that was around her wrist, Joanna pulled her hair into a messy bun. Kissing the head first, Tig groaned and held onto the bun…she knew that he liked getting to pull at her hair and it made her wet when he was controlling. Swirling her tongue around the head, she hummed before taking his rigid cock into her mouth. Her hand cupped his balls while the other wrapped around the base of his shaft. She took him deeper into her mouth before pulling her mouth away and licking the underside of his cock from base to head. Her tongue swirled around the head again, adding to the moisture his own body was producing. His cock glistened and her lips wrapped eagerly around him as she hollowed her cheeks.

She stroked his shaft, making sure to work her wrist as she curled her tongue eagerly around the head.    
She looked up at him as he held tightly onto her bun and kept working his cock with her tongue and lips. The closer he teetered on the edge of coming, the harder she stroked his shaft and the more he held onto her bun. He grunted and groaned until it was too much and he jerked away from her. He pushed her back and joined her on the floor. He was on top of her, kissing her lips and roughly grabbing her breast and tweaking her nipples. She groaned from a mix of pleasure and pain as he kissed her next and murmured over and over again how sexy she was in nothing but the stockings.  

His hand drifted down over her belly and cupped her pussy.  

“Wet for me already, doll?” he grinned as he teased her pussy lips. “On your knees.” 

When she didn’t move fast enough, he smacked her ass and Joanna moaned at the sensation as his hand rubbed the warm flesh that he’d hit. With her ass in the air, he pulled at her pussy lips for a moment before she felt the cool metal of his 'SONS' rings against her wet lips. His fingers rubbed her clit, slowly building and adding pressure. He bit nipped at her shoulder before running his tongue over her flesh and trailing kisses down her spine and suckling on flesh, marking her as his. Her back would probably be covered in hickeys, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Not when it felt so damn good… 

Joanna moaned at the pleasure, every muscle in her body was tightening in response to his touch. It started in her shoulders and hips before spreading down her thighs and back. Before she knew it, her whole body was trembling and she was moaning incoherently. Her whole body felt light and her toes curled when Tig lapped his tongue over her clit. His hands moved away and she was powerless to stop him as he pushed two fingers into her dripping hot pussy. He moved his wet fingers and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue and fingers together. The intense feeling of him sucking and fucking her was almost too much and the mind numbing, spine tingling pleasure that cover came her made her feel dizzy and weak. The tension that had possessed her body ebbed away and was replaced with a hot sensation that she craved more of. Hearing the tearing of a condom pack, Joanna looked over her shoulder and watched Tig roll the condom onto his shaft before he lined up his cock with her body.     

On her elbows and knees, Joanna moaned loudly as she felt him grasp her shoulder. In one swift thrust, he was inside her and it felt like heaven again. There would be a bruise in the morning from his grip, but Tig seemed to understand that she liked it rough. She liked it when he fucked her hard. The bruises that she'd have tomorrow would simply remind her of the good time that she'd had tonight. He grasped her hips tightly and pulled his cock out almost completely before snapping his hips forward and pushing himself. Joanna’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head and she balanced on one arm and rubbed her clit just the way she liked.  

“Fuck, doll,” Tig groaned. “So fucking tight and perfect, Joanna.” 

She grinned and panted as he set a furious pace. He was pumping into her, holding onto her hips with a bruising grip and she loved every moment of it. The feeling his body against her and the building tension in her body as she feverishly rubbed her clit, desperately wanting to feel the addicting feeling that came when her world exploded. The sound of their moans and their hips slapping together filled his living room along with their pants and moans.  

“Harder,” she begged, desperately close to falling off the imaginary cliff that her body had been climbing. He obeyed her and without warning, Joanna was plunged into a peak that had her crying out loudly as she fervently rubbed her clit, desperate for it not to end. Tig held onto her hips tightly, pumping twice before his body went rigid and he called out her name and she could barely breathe. 

Panting, Joanna barely had the strength to say anything when the sound of breaking glass began. There was barely a chance to register what was happening before his living room erupted into violence. The sound of guns discharging and bullets shattering everything around them was instantaneous. The next moment, she wasn't on her knees anymore. He'd roughly shoved her into the body carpet and he was covering her body with his. It all happened so quickly and she could feel his hand on the back of her head and his breath in her ear. He was covering her and she tried to cover her ears from the deafening noise coming from all around her.  

Just as soon as it had happened, the whole thing was over.

They were plastered on the floor and she lifted her head as an eerie silence took hold of the house. All around her, the wreckage of his living room was unbelievable. The furniture was destroyed with hundreds of bullet holes in them and the stuffing was floating down to the floor like it was snow. Tig's TV was unrecognizable and his wall was an array of holes and falling drywall. Glass was broken all around them, but most of all, the silence around them was overwhelming. Tig's chest was plastered against her damp back and he breathed heavily. Her heart was racing and she realized that he was still buried balls deep in her pussy. She pushed herself up so that she was resting on her elbows, breathing just as heavily as he was as she tried to stop the pounding in her chest. 

"You alright, Jo?" he panted, running his hand down her back and over her hip. 

"I think so," she breathed and he pressed a kiss to shoulder blade. Pulling himself out of her pussy, Tig pushed himself up and helped her to stand. Their clothing was somewhere in the carnage, but neither of them cared. Hearing the sound of motorcycles, Joanna's eyes went wide as she turned to look at him. 

"Shit!" 

He searched wildly around for a blanket or something that Joanna could cover herself with, but he came up empty. Before either one of them could say anything, Tig's front door burst open and Clay came in with his gun drawn. 

"Tig! You al—" 

Clay stopped dead and Chibs and Bobby nearly ran into him from behind. JT was the last one to come in and Tig groaned as Clay stared at them with wide, angry eyes. Still naked, Joanna ducked behind him and Tig grabbed the fruit dish that somehow had managed to survive the drive by and covered is dick that was dripping wet from Joanna's pussy. 

Fuck, Tig thought. I’m a soon-to-be dead, dirty old man. 

"Didn't your mamas ever teach you girls to knock?" he demanded.   
 

* * *

 Link: <https://www.pinterest.com/Hope4thehopeless/dirty-old-man/>


	2. Chapter II: California Dreamin'

**Part II: California Dreamin'**

* * *

 

“…I'd be safe and warm, I'd be safe and warm

If I was in L.A., if I was in L.A.

California dreamin', California dreamin'

On such a winter's day

Stopped into a church I passed along the way

Well, I got down on my knees, got down on my knees

And I pretend to pray, I pretend to pray

You know the preacher like the cold, preacher like the cold

He knows I'm gonna stay

California dreamin', California dreamin'

On such a winter's day…”

~ “California Dreamin’” – Robot Koch & Delhia de France

* * *

  _April, 1992…_

Tig’s face ached like a motherfucker.

His ribs felt like someone had slipped a blade between them repeatedly and he was certain that at least four were fractured. Breathing hurt and when Chibs offered him an oxy for the pain, Tig took it without any smart ass comments. The Scotsman had a blood covered toweled thrown over his shoulder as he surveyed the damage done by Clay’s fists in the ring earlier that evening. It had taken four guys to haul Clay off him and Tig felt the damage that his VP had done to him. JT hadn’t said a word as the whole thing had gone down. The man had simply stood still with an indescribable expression on his face as Gemma had stood next to him, gnawing at her perfectly manicured nails while Clay pummeled his ass.

It was late Friday night and it didn’t matter that tomorrow there would be a sit down with the Mayans to figure out who the fuck had tried to kill the VP’s daughter. Clay was convinced that the drive-by at Tig’s house had happened because Joanna was there. Her protection had been doubled per his orders and it surprised no one that Clay was possibly being slightly overprotective. NOMADS had come to offer their support and although the clubhouse was packed and his living room was filled with holes, Tig still was sleeping there. The Crow Eaters had come by and cleaned his house, but he hadn’t really been able to change or replace anything. Everything was in the exact same spot that it had been when Joanna had been there.

Clay hadn’t been merciful when he’d found them together.

He’d yanked Joanna out of the house with nothing but Luann’s trench coat on and those stockings as she’d yelled at him to stop. Outside, he’d heard the worst fighting match between a father and daughter. It had been like Joanna and Clay were hell-bent on being louder than the other and no one had mentioned hearing any part of their fight. Tig hadn’t seen her since that night and assumed that Clay had her ass on lockdown. From the small bits he’d been able to gather from Bobby, Joanna was not happy about being shadowed by two Sons and kept at home when she wasn’t at school.

Chibs offered him a bottle of whiskey and he grabbed it. Drowning some down, Tig grimaced and coughed a little as pain raced through his bruised body. Just the thought of Joanna in that cheerleader’s uniform made him grow hard again. He was a dirty old man, but she was one of two women in his life that he wanted to keep around, the other being Gemma Teller. The desire that he felt for Joanna had never been matched. Not even his bitch ex-wife had been able to make him hard with just a thought of her, not like Jo could. Colleen hadn’t been able to keep his interest. He had never lain down in bed at night thinking about Colleen like he’d been thinking about Joanna. Grabbing the bottle back, Chibs drowned some liquor before setting the bottle down on the table and shaking his head.

“Tell me that you’re not crazy enough to try and go 'ack to her aft'r all this, brother,” Chibs sighed quietly. “Clay will kill you if you go after Joanna again.”

“He already tried to kill me,” Tig grumbled and winced as he held his ribs. “Jesus, no ass beating in war ever hurt this badly. Fuck.”

“Hear, hear.”

Before Tig or Chibs could say another word, Clay walked into the empty club room with Bobby following him. The newest patch member, Bobby, was Joanna’s uncle and Tig wondered briefly if Bobby was hoping to have a go at him too. He didn’t think that he could even raise his fists to defend himself. Clay didn’t look bad at all considering that Tig hadn’t really made an effort to fight his VP. In some deep part of his mind, Tig was aware that Clay had every right to beat the shit out of him. However, Tig also reminded himself that Joanna had picked him. She hadn’t gone after Chibs or any other patch like she could have. Joanna had come after him and that sent a thrill down his spine that he silently refused to acknowledge openly or even think about.

Nothing good could ever come out of being with her.

The realization was painful and Tig wasn’t a man that was usually touchy-feely with his emotions, but he recognized that sleeping with Joanna wasn’t a good idea. She was half his age and she had barely experienced life.

He was hardened by life.

He’d dealt with things that she’d never been forced to face. He’d been molested by his father, forced into the Marines, he’d been helpless to stop his ex-wife to stop aborting pregnancies that he’d wanted, and he was a Son. He was something dangerous and that was what probably attracted her. She wasn’t attracted to his body or his personality, Joanna was attracted to the thrill that he offered and he imagined that she was a thrill seeker. She seemed like the type.

Why else would she walk to his house in the dark when the Club was at war with the Mayans?

It wasn’t because she liked him. Tig was certain of that. No one, not even his mother, had ever really liked him for who he actually was.

“You end the shit you have going on with my daughter and you end it now,” Clay threatened, pointing a bloody, burly finger at him. “I don’t care if you break her heart or tell her that she was a good fuck, but you end this shit. She’s going off to school and you are a distraction that she doesn’t need. You hear me? My daughter is not a crow eater! You want your dick sucked? Find one of those whores to do it for you. End this shit with Joanna by Sunday or I'll kill you.”

Tig wanted to argue.

He wanted to fight Clay and tell him that Joanna had come after him. He wanted to clear the air that he hadn’t sought her out for a quick fuck. Hell, Tig couldn’t even call it fucking because with Joanna it didn’t seem right. She wasn’t a crow eater and she wasn’t some hooker. Telling Clay that Joanna sought him out would only make things worse. It would appear that he was trying to shift the blame for what had happened and even though that wasn’t the case that would be what Clay heard.

Clay left without another word and the room was quiet. Chibs leaned against the table and took another gulp of whiskey before sighing loudly and murmuring how ‘everything had gone to shite’. Bobby was still rooted to the spot where he’d been standing throughout Clay’s speech with a torn expression on his face. Tig wanted to demand an answer to what the secretary of the club wanted, but for the first time in his life, he didn’t have words.

“Break it gently,” Bobby said quietly after a minute of silence. “Things between Joanna and Clay…she doesn’t need any more heartache. If you could use this moment to push them back together, I’d be grateful, brother.”

“What are you talking about, Bobby?” Tig finally demanded in a raspy voice, finally caving and grabbing an ice pack that had been set out on the table for him.

“Clay told her that you were only after pussy and it would be only a matter of time before someone else caught your interest. She’s in denial that you were using her until something better came along and that’s what she and Clay have been fighting about. She’s adamant that you think she’s more than just a good tumble between the sheets.”

“And what do you think?” Chibs demanded.

“I think that she’s right, Tig. But for her sake, you’ll do what Clay wants,” Bobby said as his eyes shift from Chibs to Tig.

“You’ll break her heart because Clay is asking you to not tie her to SAMCRO and if you care about this club, you won’t let her come between you and your brothers. We have bigger problems to deal with and we need unity now more than ever.” Bobby left without another word and Tig yanked the bottle of whiskey back from Chibs as he applied the ice pack to his ribs.

“What a damn mess,” Chibs murmured again and Tig stood up, hoping that by finishing the bottle of whiskey, it would drown out the horrible reality of what he was going to have to do. Contrary to popular belief and the reputation that he’d made for himself, Tig did have some feelings beneath his hard exterior. He and Joanna had sex and although he didn’t love her, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings by saying things that he didn’t mean. 

* * *

Joanna stood in the backyard of the house that Clay owned in nothing but skimpy shorts and a tank top. Normally, she liked being outside and admiring the garden and house, but she wasn’t happy with it. The house that Clay had bought for her mother before she’d been born as a symbol of his commitment to family mocked her today. She nearly scoffed out loud at the thought of her mother and the word 'family'. From the few bits and pieces that she’d gathered over the years from Uncle Bobby, Patty Munson had a comfortable life in Georgia and Joanna resented the fact that her mother had gone on to marry another man and have children. Clay didn’t know that she knew, but Joanna hated that she wasn’t enough to keep Patty around. The sight of the house was almost too much. With its supposed promise of commitment and love, Joanna didn’t really give a damn why her father had bought the house. He hadn’t really lived there since shit had gone sideways with the Mayans six months earlier. He was too busy at the clubhouse and slept in Gemma’s bed. He was a fool if he didn’t think that everyone around the club didn’t know that the pair were fucking.

Most of the landscaping had been done by Joanna as had the decorating of the interior of the house. She usually took pride in her garden, but today she didn’t really see the flowers that were being overwatered. She was too busy thinking about the fights she’d been having with her father. Clay didn’t approve of Tig being in her life and she had barely been able to control herself and not throw the fact that he was sleeping with Gemma in his face. Her father judging her for sleeping with Tig was like the pot calling the kettle black and she resented it. No, she hated it. Hearing the back door open, she turned and looked to see Jax Teller walking down the back steps alone. She huffed and continued watering her flowers.

“Heard you stirred up shit, Jo,” he said conversationally as he came to stand next to her. Raising the cigarette she had lit awhile back, Joanna took a long drag and breathed it out. She moved the water hose to the next flower bed and walked barefoot in the grass away from Teller.

“Did you come here to give me more goddamned grief?” she asked with a bored tone, flicking the end of her cigarette. “My father, Bobby, Piney, and now you, the Prince of Charming, have come to tell me how I should live my life. I'm fucking thrilled as can be.”

“Don’t call me the ‘Prince of Charming’,” Jax sighed as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. “I hate that nickname.”

“Why are you here?” Joanna demanded again with a frown as she looked over her shoulder for a moment before looking back at her flower beds.

“I was gonna ask why Tig of all people,” Jax told her with a shrug. “Ma was right and I lost fifty bucks. That’s the only beef I have this week. I’m just here ‘cause I’m curious, not to judge or anything like that.”

Joanna scoffed and looked over her shoulder at him again with an expression that demanded elaboration of his first statement. Jax sighed and ran a hand through his tussled blonde hair and took out his own pack of smokes. He lit one, breathed in, and exhaled before looking at her.

“Ma knew that something was up with you, but she didn’t say anything,” he finally told her. “I said that it was school and she disagreed. I lost fifty bucks. I don’t care what you did with him, I just have to ask why Tig of all people.”

Joanna shook her head, “Why Tara? You could have any girl you wanted, so why her, Jax?”

Jax didn’t say anything and Joanna kept overwatering the flowers. She briefly thought about the heart attack that Clay would have when he got the water bill for next month, but she smiled at the thought. It would serve him right for involving himself in her business. She understood his whole ‘I’m the parent, you’re the child’ angle, but Joanna wanted to desperately point out that she wasn’t a child any more. She was a young woman who knew who she wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after the object of her desire.

“So, Tig is that good in bed, huh?” Jax finally asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I know that you’re not going after him because he’s the perfect model of a sane man. Tig’s one of the most fucked up individuals around here. I just can’t figure it out.”

“Jax, I don’t want to talk to you,” she said with finality in her bored tone. “You really have nothing to do with this. I still can’t figure out what the fuck you see in meek little Tara Knowles, but I don’t poke around your business, do I?”

“Fair enough,” he conceded, but he didn’t leave.

Instead, Jax moved to sit on the patio furniture in the shade and smoked. It was easy enough to ignore him and if Joanna was extremely honest with herself, it felt nice to have someone around who wasn’t judging her or giving her grief because she’d gotten caught with Tig Trager. Slipping one of her hands into the back pockets of shorts, Joanna stared at the flowers and heard the back door open. The prospect that had been assigned to watch her, Kyle Hobert, was a pain in the ass and she hoped that he was coming to tell her that he was leaving. She could see desire in his eyes and he made her nervous. Turning, she saw that Hobart stood on the steps.

“Call for you on the landline,” he said gruffly and uncomfortably stared at her tits.

Sighing, Joanna turned off the water and walked back to the house. The phone was on the wall in the kitchen and she sat down on the bench near it. Grabbing it and winding the cord around her fingers by habit, Joanna let out a deep breath. Jax followed her in and threatened Kyle with bodily harm if he didn’t leave her alone for the phone call. The threat worked and Jax followed the prospect out of the kitchen as she mouthed a 'thank you' to the Prince of Charming.

Finally alone, Joanna lifted the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” she said quietly, not knowing who was on the other end of the phone.

“It’s me, doll.”

His slightly raspy voice sent her heart racing and pressed a hand to her chest as she drew her knees up to her chest. Hearing Tig’s voice made her feel slightly light headed and she couldn’t deny the effect he had on her when he called her ‘doll’. She knew that it was his only term of an endearment that he used towards Gemma and other women that he respected, but hearing him say it to her made her feel special and her heart race.

“Hi,” she breathed with a smile on her face. “How are you? Clay hasn’t been too rough with you, has he?” There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone and she held her breath.

“No,” Tig finally said. “No, I’m fine. Listen, can you meet me at Mallard Park on Beecham Road at five?”

“Okay. Why?” He said nothing and a moment later, the line went dead. Joanna stared at the receiver and wondered exactly what the hell was going on. Jax snaked his way back into the kitchen with a frown on his face as he reached for his pack of smokes again.

“Who was that?”

“No one,” she said before standing up and looking at the clock. It was twenty until five and she almost snorted. It was just like Tig to give her barely any notice. He seemed to do that well. 

* * *

 

Joanna pulled her jeep into the parking spot across from the pavilion. She could see the lone figure of Tig sitting on one of the picnic table under the pavilion. Killing the engine, she walked across the gravel parking lot and passed his bike. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Shit was about to hit the proverbial fan and she could feel it deep down. The coming minutes would not be pleasant. She wanted to wrap the light sweater that she’d thrown on before she’d left the house around her like a safety blanket. Walking down the stone path the pavilion, Joanna shivered once in the shade. The sun wasn’t there to warm her skin and she felt an impending sense of doom settle inside her chest. Joanna pushed the aviator sunglasses she wore up to the top of her head, letting out a deep breath.

“Hey,” she said softly, walking around the table to where he was sitting. A cigarette was between his lips and he wore his sunglasses. Joanna winced at the bruises and moved to cup his cheeks, but he pushed her hands away and stood up. The rejection she felt was surprising. She hadn’t expected to feel so hurt and she told herself that she was being ridiculous. Of course, he didn’t want to be touched. He was hurting and she had to make it alright, but she couldn’t touch him to do it.

“I’m sorry for my dad,” she murmured. Tig didn’t say anything and it made her nervous. A small voice in the back of her head told her that she was going to hurt. Whatever Tig had called her to the park for wasn’t good. She could already feel pain building inside her and a dull ache was forming in her stomach. Whatever Joanna had been expecting him to say, she wasn’t prepared for the words that came out of Tig Trager’s mouth.

“Tig,” she murmured, moving across the pavement towards him, desperate to touch him and soothe whatever was wrong with him.

“This, uh, thing between us, Doll, it has to stop. It ends today and we’re gonna act like we never fucked each other.”

“What?” Joanna said, shocked by his words. “No, this is just a knee jerk reaction from my dad. Let me smooth things over with him.”

She was close to him and she closed the distance between them. She could smell the intoxicating mix of leather, cologne, and cigarette. Pressing her hands to his chest, Joanna pressed kisses against his jaw and murmured over and over again how she wanted him and that they shouldn’t care what others thought. Nothing she did seemed to have an effect on him though and he stood like a statue. It scared Joanna, and the kisses that she pressed against his skin became more desperate as tears gathered in the back of her eyes.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t feel something for me,” she whispered. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think that no one else is watching. Don’t do this.”

He shoved her arms away from him roughly and she stumbled back, feeling more hurt than she did before. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and grabbing his hand. They both looked down at the physical connection between them before he looked at her.

“You were a good fuck, doll,” he said with an uncaring shrug. “A good fuck, a good time, but that shit is over and done.”

“You’re only saying that because—”

“The school girl routine gets me every time,” Tig snapped. “You know how many hookers have gotten me with it? Don’t think that because we fucked on your birthday and you came over to my house that it means anything. Don’t be one of those stupid bitches that let two fucks equal a relationship and shit like that. You’re smarter than that. You know it and I know it.”

Joanna removed her hands from his like it had physically burnt her and she took a step back. Every fear that she’d ever had was materializing before her and she couldn’t stop the way her bottom lip quivered. She was meant to be his old lady, didn’t he understand that?

“Alexander,” she said softly, letting his name flow from her lips like a prayer. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” he replied in a hard, cold voice. “You were a good fuck and you suck dick like whores twice your age. It was fun, but it can’t happen anymore. Pussy doesn’t come between Sons.”

Without another word, Tig left her standing alone in the pavilion and walked to his bike. Joanna hugged herself tightly as she watched him put his helmet on and gun the engine. From behind his dark sunglasses, he stared at her for a full minute and Joanna hoped silently that he’d come back to her. She imagined him kissing her and telling her that he didn’t mean any of the words he’d said…but he didn’t. Tig backed the bike up a few steps for revving the engine and speeding away.

When he was out of sight, Joanna collapsed down one the bench he’d been sitting on earlier and took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to hold back her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! More will be on the way soon! I have a second and third part prepared for this story! Jax, Clay and many others will appear in the next parts as well! You can see the Pinterest board that goes along with this story with the link above and below! You can also see other projects that I'm working on! Enjoy and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Link: https://www.pinterest.com/Hope4thehopeless/dirty-old-man/


End file.
